


You Are My Distraction

by DancyWolfWorks



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Kaiju Blue, M/M, Sad, all that jazz, hip ouchies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancyWolfWorks/pseuds/DancyWolfWorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written off an anonymous prompt:<br/>Newt falls into a depressing circumstance concerning his leg, Hermann's there to help him through it. Lots of fluff to be expected in upcoming chapters, possibly smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it took me forever to complete this chapter, but honestly I had a hard time writing this!! But, it was also a good learning experience, LOL.  
> Apologies about the shortness! This is more of a set up chapter, the next chapter should be much, much longer!!! I left this one kind of fast and dorky to set the stage a bit. More to come!!

Chapter 1:  
“Christ.” Newt grumbled, and dropped his scalpel carefully onto the tray. “Where the hell is Hermann?”He whispered in an exasperated tone. After clamping on a solid rubber lid over a bottle of drained Kaiju blue he carefully balanced it in one hand, while carrying the tray with the other. The lab was dimly lit, the weak lamp beside his dissection table flickering ever so slightly now and then. He made his way towards the large, empty specimen tanks, only pausing to set the bottle of blue onto his dissection tray, before climbing up the ladder. It protested with each step, the otherwise quiet room filled with loud, noisy creaks. His heavy steps caused the equipment to jostle around, clinking against the jar of Kaiju blue until it teetered dangerously off the side of the tray. The jar shattered against the floor with a loud crash, spilling its acidic contents all over the cement flooring like an oversized water balloon.  
“Shit!” Newt cursed, and scrambled up the rest of the ladder and tossed the tray on top of the tank. He began to step down, hastily, whilst grumbling angrily to himself about the mess. Abruptly, he neglected to acknowledge the twisted rung on the ladder, and slipped on the 3rd step. his feet flew out from under him as his heart fluttered urgently in his chest. He flailed his arms, trying to grab anything to brace his fall. The ladder tilted dangerously forward, causing him to lose his footing and tumble to the ground, landing painfully on top of the broken glass and acid. At first, he felt nothing but his own body racked with trepidation from the previous fall. The world looked and felt blurry as he desperately felt around for his glasses. As soon as he touched his leg, he felt a sharp sting in hip, followed by an excruciating burn that sent jolts of vicious pain shooting down his leg when he tried to get up.  
“Oh god..” He uttered fearfully, crawling desperately away from the glass and toxic blue. “OH shit oh shit oh shit oh SHIT.” He struggled painfully out of his pants and shirt, and tried to salvage any dry portion of his clothing to attempt to soak up the searing acid. The floor was a mess, dark, burgundy blood oozing out of his hip as the bright blue acid seeped in like a sponge. He tried to call for help, but a white, burning agony seized his whole body, rendering him speechless, except for frantic shrieks and whimpers of pain.  
As Hermann reached the lab floor, he was startled by the blood curdling shrieks coming from the lab. “What in god’s name?!” He practically jammed the “open door” button until the elevator hissed a warning at him and took a few more seconds to open. Forgetting about his leg for a moment, he hobbled quickly down the hall, bursting through the double doors of the lab like they were made of flimsy cardboard.  
“NEWTON WHAT ARE YOU-” Hermann rushed into the lab, and halted immediately, horror-stricken. The sight of Newt writhing on the floor doused in Kaiju Blue resembling an all too familiar nightmare.“What on Earth has happened!?!” He scrambled over to his fallen partner, and half-carried, half-dragged him over to the safety shower. Newt tried desperately to babble inane apologies at him as Hermann pulled off the remainder of his ruined boxers, but he wouldn’t have it right now. He quickly enclosed him in the tiny shower cubicle, and pulled the safety rope to start it. Once the water started, Hermann slid against the wall to the ground, and pulled out his phone with a trembling hand.  
“Yes, med bay? We have a Blue contamination in the laboratory… Is there any other laboratory?” Hermann huffed angrily. “Tina you know which, for crying out loud Just get over here, please, and have them bring a gurney...y-yes.. Thank you.” He took a shaky deep breath, and pocketed his phone. Newt was sitting in the shower, shivering, his left hand clamped tight against his bleeding leg. Seeing as the shower wasn’t doing too much to help, Hermann quickly shut off the water, and grabbed the closest towel nearby to dry him off..  
“H-hermann? Jesus fuck-” Newt whimpered as he was helped out of the shower.  
“It’s alright Newton, you’re going to be fine.” Hermann wrapped the towel around him and squeezed one end of it against his wound, staining the tip a dark crimson.  
“Shit- I can’t stand dude, oh god-” Newt whimpered as they both slid to the ground, Hermann cradling him in his arms. “Jesus fucking CHRIST- Hermann make it stop, please!” He writhed, the excruciating pain receding primarily to his hip in a centralized purple curtain of agony, that had him practically clawing at Hermann’s chest in desperation.  
“Relax, they’re almost here.” Hermann whispered softly to him, and threaded his fingers into his hair as Newt screamed into his sweater, and desperately squeezed the life out of his hand. He bit his lip, the fear that Newton wasn’t going to make it, that the toxin’s of the blue would kill him before they arrived, racked his brain. No, he needed to stay strong, relaxed, despite what the possible consequences were. “Please, try to stay conscious.” He muttered to him while gently stroking his hair. All Newt could see was the fuzzy image of Hermann looking down at him with utter despair, and although his lips were frantically moving he could hear nothing but a murmur. He could feel the sting of the blue targeting the central nerves in his leg and hip, and slowly, he began to numb. The room dimmed considerably, Hermann’s panicked voice being drowned out by static and white noise. The last thing Newton remembered seeing, was the bright blur of medics rushing to his side, and the feeling of Hermann’s soft touch lingering upon his head.


End file.
